


2x plus 1 equation

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times bucky/loki do something and one time bucky/loki do something else.</p><p>I love writing bucky and loki friendships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2x plus 1 equation a

The 2x + 1 series

Equation 1

A.  
"What a dumb movie" loki goaded bucky as he caught the dude watching lilo and stitch during one of his secret midnight raid for snack.

Barnes just flip him the bird without even looking.

"Here," loki offer as he sit down and decided to accompany him. 

Bucky grunt as he took a piece of krazenuts.

The following day...  
"You are an asshole loki," bucky yelled when loki tricked him in rescuing him when the hydra had him surrounded

Loki remove his captain america disguise and roll over the ground laughing.

B.  
Loki roll his eyed when he overhear bucky singing the theme song of lilo and stitch as they finish their training and was at the shower room

Later that afternoon..

"Ughhhh" bucky was wiping his lips and was gagging as he move away from loki. That convince him that he hadnt rescue his bestfriend.

Loki who was disguise as the capt cackle at natasha dumbfounded expression when she caught the two kissing.

Loki had again trick bucky to set aside his mission objective and rescue him.(i couldnt think of a scenario :-c)

C.  
Loki tried to magic again but the magic fizzle and then die. It didnt help that loki was almost panicking as his fingers slowly irrevocably slip while he was hanging by his fingers at the broken bridge.

He really really was scared and he was really reminded about his fall to the abyss that tears were streaming down his face.

When suddenly...  
"Gotcha!" Bucky miraculously seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab his arm with his metal one.

"Why did you save me?" Loki blubber too dumbfounded to even help bucky pull him to safety.

"Im not even pretending to be your precious capt america!"

Bucky manage to drop him to solid ground he yank his mouth guard and give loki a glare. "you and your insecurity loki. You are worth saving even if youre not him."

Bucky being an asshole and since loki owe him this save. He grab loki's nape and solemnly mis quote "obama means family and we dont leave shit behind."

Loki sweat drop. The epic sunset in the background broke like shattered glass


	2. 2x plus one equation b

2x plus 1 series

Equation 2

A.   
"What the--- stop blasting me tony!" Bucky dodge left and right to avoid tony's repulsor blast.

"I dont care! Dieeeee you cockroach thingy!" Tony screeched.

Clint voice reach a higher pitch when bucky made mistake of waving his metal arm that is now transform into a living cockroach "arm" in the air.

Loki huddle closer to steve who had fainted earlier. Loki look miserable as he said while sniffling and coughing. "So sorry bucky. My magic is unstable while im feeling sick."

B.  
Natasha was snickering, tony was cackling unshamedfully. Bucky wanted to die.

"Tentacles. Oh my."tony was grinning evilly. "We could really put that to good use."

"Shuddap stark."loki scowl. He tried to untangle bucky' metal arm now transform into tentacles from his neck. Really bucky? It was an accident. Why couldnt he understand?

C.  
Loki know it was a private moment between steve and bucky. So naturally he oogle in the safety of his invisibility.

"Come here punk," bucky said weakly when captain started to weep in the middle of his long apology spiel.

"Not your fault.",bucky tried to assure his friend as he pat steve back one handed.

Capt moaned. "But you cant see anymore."

Bucky made a dismissive sniff. "Imma supersoldier the doc said ill recover my eyes in three days time steve."

"Are you frowning steve? Come on smile for me you punk" bucky's hands were holding steve face trying to dough it to make silly faces.

Steve's cry halfway became a laugh. "You sap!"he said 

Loki left the two pleased.

Bucky and steve wasnt even aware that during the time bucky began to touch steve face, loki had temporarily transform bucky's metallic arm to flesh and blood.


	3. 2x plus one equation 3

Two times loki save bucky's ass and one time he forgot

A. Loki cursed the day his life crosses path with bucky. He almost slip but recover as he hop off the fence. He belatedly realize that he was stupid to hang on to clint's bow and arrow and so he drop it like its hot. 

Sneaking into hydra base by himself was stupid but he was charged in keeping an eye on bucky ( which bucky vehemently protest ) before the avengers left for a vacay. So yah the moment the avengers turned their backs bucky got abducted because the norns have a wicked sense of humour just like that. 

Channeling his inner hulk, loki pick a random wall in the base and start punching his way in. He have no time to really be discrete and all since time was of the essence. And once in, he carefully place a device care of one tony stark inside that coud divert the feeds to jarvis. He would swear on poptarts that he is not borrowing natasha's move as he combat his way into the corridors. He really hate it when something could muzzle his magic but no use complaining.

"Oiiii." Finally he manage to track bucky's location care of the schematics he somehow manage to retain in his brain during those times the avengers planned their hydra ops in their team bonding nights. Yup, it seemed all floor plans of hydra seemed the same.

Loki cluck his tongue to find bucky unconscious and tied to a dentist chair or something like it. Poor lad is half-naked too. 

Loki gently slap bucky to wakefulness. Bucky came online trashing and spitting hair. Really typical. He blinked and owlishly stare at loki. "Is that...?" 

Loki feel insulted. Save a guy and all he could think of is the clothes?! "Welllll capt america 's uniform is colorful andd my wardrobe is not discrete either."

"You know u look ridiculous right?" A smile appear on bucky's face. Loki look like a child in his winter soldier leather tactical vest.

Loki shrug as he start untying bucky. He conjure the shield of capt and uniform from his interdimensional pocket.

"Dress up dude. And lets kick some ass."

Their adventure could have stayed secret from the avengers but during those times that the two cant sleep, they make it a habit to replay the feed jarvis caught and they were literally peeing in their pajamas in laughter as they replay the scene where bucky duck-face in his capt america suit with loki at his left as they charge. Sadly tony had hear them during his wrong timed break to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

B. Loki didnt like one bit to be out and proud considering that a few years ago his face was plastered all over new york and who knows how long mortal held their grudges.

His eyes skittered towards bucky barnes. The reason of this unexpected walkathon. Loki frowned as bucky continued to stomp towards who knows where.

Loki continued to match his pace with the superhuman. "Go home loki!" Barnes barked. They have been on this several hours now. Bucky threatening and loki stubbornly refusing.

Seeing that bucky telegraph punching,  
Loki shamelessly transform to a pre-serum doppelganger version of stevie rogers. (He was actually getting good making a copy)That knock the sails of bucky barnes temper. He sag at the wall of the empty culvert the two ended up with.

"I have to protect steve loki you have to understand." Bucky beg as he slide down and grab his hair with two fist. "Im going away so as my reputation wont hurt him.'

Loki didnt let go of his steve image instead he kneel before bucky and he was sooo good at being a ittle brother (try thousand years of practice) that it was easy for him to hug barnes(letting his true affectionate nature to show up) "barnes you goin away will hurt him more. Trust what i say. And that moron who got interviewed doesnt know sht okey?!"

"Let rogers decide for himself okey?!" He shook barnes knee for emphasis.

Bucky choke a sob. Sigh. Took a deep breathe and look up at loki. "Okey. Lets go home loki."

C. And one time that loki forgot

(Insert a hilarious scene here where loki forgot to save bucky)

 

Fin.

Yay


End file.
